hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Record
Broken Record is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Lyrics Why the fuck do I keep feeling like I lost my shit? It’s like I should just give up because I’m not legit It’s like I got a chain wallet and some frosted tips Sometimes I wanna grab a fucking gun and swallow it It's like pulling teeth for me to give a compliment That's why I walk into your circle and I talk some shit I'm sure you telling all your friends that I'm a monster prick Man, I wish that guy would take a hike and chomp a dick And I can't stop any of these evil thoughts And I never thought I would ever be so lost Make these bad thoughts go away, they need to stop And if I keep sobbing like a bitch, I'll need a mop It's like my mind's a broken record, make it go away And I keep telling myself that I'll be okay But something negative is all I ever seem to think So I guess I'll just get down on my knees and pray And I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart Back in the beginning, can't remember who I was But I know I was a kid, I would dream just because And I don't remember giving in or ever giving up But I guess that's what I did 'cause I guess I had enough And I look in this mirror and I see this reflection It always smiles back but I know it's deception Medicated smile with these desperate intentions Dreaming of that kid and his soul's resurrection Doomed ages, not enough pens, not enough pages To explain away this fucking hatred Bet his own life, wishing someone could save him Save me, please, I can't seem to take this Stories tucked in my notebook But I won't ever read 'em 'cause I'm too afraid to look Back on the wrong side of those tracks 'Cause if I ever do I might not come back And I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart You know it's alright, I'm praying for the sunshine To get me through the hard times, to get me through the hard times You know it's alright, I'm praying for the sunshine To get me through the hard times, to get me through the hard times Well, I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart Well, I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Category:Songs Category:V Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics